Talk:Ferdinand Genitivi
Killing Brother Genitivi I was playing as an elven rogue, so I don't know if this is different for other characters, but when I decided to kill him, all that happened was that as Genitivi was turning to leave, my character threw his dagger at Genitivi's head. (It was actually pretty funny to see, I'd fully recommend it.) Does something else happen if playing as a different class/having a different weapon equipped? - Ancestralmask 20:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :: It was the same for my mage, alas, I think I would have been much more satisfied if I burned him to a cinder or something equally gruesome. Fritti Tailchaser 06:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) reward? after completing this quest, it says item recieved, but looking in my inventory, i dont see any new items, anyone know what you recieve from Gentivi? Latravant 10:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) It's a rune. perhaps you already have several in your inventory when you visited Genitivi in Denerim and didn't notice this one.Croquignol 19:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Reward 2 2019 This sentence, to me, seems to imply that you only get the reward (Master Dweomer Rune), if you let him accompany you to the Temple: "If the Warden allowed Genitivi to accompany them to the temple, they can decide to let him go: Genitivi will be overjoyed and ask them to visit him later to collect a small reward." Which is not true. You get the reward as well, if you tell him to go to Denerim, and visit him after finishing the Quest. At least, on Ultimate Edition on the Xbox. But I suspect it goes for all versions, as the pages Master Dweomer Rune & The Urn of Sacred Ashes don't imply any such thing, it's just this page.Ace-089 (talk) 05:04, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :Feel free to update the page accordingly 07:17, November 21, 2019 (UTC) 2nd Quote Wow, that's a funny quote. When does he say that? --Rival grace 18:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's in the conversation you have with him after you've rescued him and he's led you to the hidden temple and opened the door. I thought nobody could miss it? Hmm, unless you were quickly blowing through all the dialogue I guess. - Trucidation (talk) 01:31, November 24, 2010 (UTC) More of a Description To make this article better shouldn't we describe the locations of treasures ans what you have to kill to save Genitivi?Morgan 1236 18:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :No. That is included in the Urn quest page. This is about the character. Talking to Brother Genitivi I am a mage and when i walked in all i saw was a guy named weylon and i went to enter a room ane he stoped me and i killed him i went into the room and i saw a corpse and looked at it and it said that "this is the real weylon" need help thanks :His location is made known in a journal near Weylon's body. 00:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I went back to Brother Genitivi's house and i saw a body same as the mage above. i searched all throughout is house and have found nothing. help greatly APPRECIATED! this seems unnecessary to me "Judging from his name, it may be possible that Genitivi is not a true native of Ferelden." This is in the trivia section, and while his name is unusual, just because it's unusual doesn't seem like a strong enough reason to say it's possible he isn't a native of Ferelden. Besides, we don't know how Ferelden people name their kids. If he spoke with some sort of accent then I could understand.Lying Memories (talk) 04:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :I find that bit of "trivia" questionable as well, especially since no comparison with other named Ferelden characters was made (and what makes those other characters' names more "Ferelden" anyway?). If nobody can raise a plausible argument after a couple of weeks I'm inclined to remove that entry because there is no basis for it other than bias on the part of the person who entered it. - Trucidation (talk) 01:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I just had to look at the link to Ferelden characters, it was that easy. And yes, I still don't see "Genitivi" as sounding particularly foreign compared to the others. - Trucidation (talk) 01:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Gave ya'lls more'n enough time. No proof was given, so the unsupported trivia snippet was deleted. - Trucidation (talk) 03:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Lying about Weylon Does anyone know the purpose of lying to BG about Weylon being dead? I've just done it to see if it makes a difference later on - just seemed like an odd inclusion. Fake Weylon After several playthroughs, I just realised you don't actually have to kill the fake Weylon; certain dialogue paths just end the conversation with you intending to go look for Brother Genitivi. If you don't proceed to the back of the house obviously the fake Weylon will remain alive. Now... what happens if you go ahead and complete the entire quest line: does Brother Genitivi get murdered by the fake Weylon when he returns home? I'm tempted to explore this particular path but I was just wondering if anyone had done it before. It's not like not getting the rune's a big deal (I donate all non-Grandmaster runes to the Circle). - Trucidation (talk) 10:37, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I just realised if you don't go to the back of the house to read the journal, you can't access Haven on the world map so you can't proceed with the quest. And if you go to read the journal obviously the fake Weylon will attack you and get killed. So the quest can't end with the fake Weylon waiting in ambush for Brother Genitivi. Would've been an interesting "gotcha!" for careless players though. - Trucidation (talk) 10:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Reaction to ashes defiled I don't have a playthrough where my Warden decided not to bring Genitivi along to the temple, and defiled the ashes. Does anyone know if the reaction is the same as when he is inside the temple, e.g., he runs away from his own house? --'D.' (talk · ) 01:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Killing Genitivi So, another bug... Despite killing him to prevent the spreading of the Urn's location and pilgrimages (my character believes it's not wise to allow pilgrims to reach the Urn), the codex entry displays he never returned followed by "he appears to have been right..." and "He returned to Denerim..." (Screenshot)--JayDea (talk) 14:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Profile image Genitivi's profile picture is not taken during a dialogue or a cutscene, which makes the camera not focus on himself but to that general direction, which abnormally highlights the background and decreases the quality of the picture. On a lesser important note, profile pictures are generally taken in the first location of where a character is found. Based on the above points, I have uploaded a new profile image for this character. 11:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I personally disagree with the current one. It's "off" in my opinion, maybe because of the angle it's at. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 23:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Not that my input will matter, but I agree with Dragonzzilla. It doesn't really look good. (talk) 12:49, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :: I am inclined to agree it really doesn't look great. Maybe an image taken at the Temple or when he returns to Denerim would afford a chance for an image with better lighting? 13:53, October 29, 2013‎ I overrided the previous image with a new version. I hope it is to your liking. 10:36, November 4, 2013 (UTC)